injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He appears as a Downloadable DLC character for $4.99 or Free if you have the Season Pass. Biography Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed Sub-Zero to avenge the murders of his family and clan. But Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well. Scorpion leard one day that Quan Chi was the one who murdered his Family, although the elder Sub-Zero and his clan still battled and killed the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion and Sub-Zero has always been long time Rivals and have only rarely teamed up. One day when battling Sub-Zero, Scorpion was transported to an alternate dimension, The DC Universe. Super Move Scorpion teleports and kicks his opponent in the back before teleporting them to the Netherrealm. He then raises the ground in certain places, creating a jagged selection of vertical rocks, he then launches two of his spear and chains into the opponent which lights them in hell fire, he them slams his opponent into twice with his bladed chains. Finally, he throws his opponent to the ground and finishes the move with a massive jumping strike from the blades, teleporting the action back to the original arena. Quotes *"Your soul will burn!" - Intro *"To hell with you!" - Outro *"Get over here!" - Grapple *"There is no justice!" - Clash with Superman Costume Default Scorpion appears with a black hood and golden tunic emblazoned with the crest of a scorpion, with a red jewel on the breast plate. He also sports golden crested bracers, boots and a black face mask. His sword handles look like scorpion legs reaching out from behind his back and his spear and chain now are shaped more like an actual scorpion tail and stinger. Intro/Outro Intro: Scorpion is about to finish Sub-Zero but is mysteriously teleported to the arena and enters his battle stance . Outro: Scorpion says to his opponent 'to hell with you' and stabs him/her in the gut. He then takes off his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and creates a portal to the Netherrealm. He then proceeds to throw the opponent through the portal and jumps in after him/her. The opponent then lands on the ground of the Neatherrealm, and Scorpion falls on top of them, landing on his/her spine. He then stands over his defeated opponent while holding his chain. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength,Speed and Stamina *Control over fire *Resurrection if killed *Teleportation Gameplay Character Trait Scorpion lights his own body on fire, covering himself in Hell Fire the enhances his damage output. Possiblly gives him new moves as well as he is shown swinging his swords several times in this mode. Trivia *Scorpion's rival Sub-Zero appears in his Intro along with Shao Kahn. *He was leaked along with Batgirl, General Zod and Lobo. *Ed Boon will return to voice the "Get Over Here!!!" *Patrick Seitz reprised his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011). *Scorpion's design in Injustice was made by legendary comic book artist Jim Lee. *He is the third character to kill his opponent in his Outro. Joker and Ares are the others. *His leak and subsequent reveal has sparked much controvercy among fans. Gallery Images Scorpion 10.jpg Scorpion 9.jpg Scorpion 8.jpg Scorpion 7.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 5.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg Scorpion 3.jpg Scorpion 2.jpg|Fighting pose Scorpion 1.jpg|FINISH HIM!!!!!!!! Scorpion.jpg|Concept Art Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg Scorpion 11.jpg Scorpion 12.jpg|Super Move Scorpion 13.jpg Scorpion 14.jpg Scorpion 15.jpg Scorpion 16.jpg Scorpion 17.jpg Scorpion 18.jpg Scorpion 19.jpg Scorpion 20.jpg Scorpion 21.jpg Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Scorpion DLC Tralier|Scorpion DLC Trailer Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons